Allies and Lies
by Wills4361
Summary: What if Clarke had just left Lexa after their night together? What if there were no stray bullets, just Clarke slipping away in the early morning hours leaving Lexa to rule Polis. Clarke's return to the Ark is not as she imagined. After leaving Lexa for the good of her people, it may be Lexa she needs to save her from her own kind now. Clarke/Lexa Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't accept what happened on Thursday, so this is set as if Clarke had just left Polis and returned to the Ark. Hope you enjoy, reviews always welcome!**

Every step of the horse's hoof beneath her sent a fresh wave of nausea over her body. They had been riding for hours without break and the sky was slowly brightening to an inky blue above her head as dawn crept upon them. The monotonous rustling of the animals movement did little to calm her nerves as she felt the flow of heartbreak and dread run through her.

Clarke looked to her right with tired eyes to see Octavia. Her head was held high as she watched the trees in the darkness, searching for another movement apart from the slight breeze in the early morning chill. Clarke could sense the eagerness in her friend's body. She knew that Octavia craved to be back at the Ark. She knew that as much as Octavia loved Polis, with its simple ways and depth of soul, it was not where she belonged. It was not where her heart belonged. Lincoln would be waiting for her with a pacing impatience that Clarke knew well. She knew how it felt to long for something that seemingly would never appear. She managed to muster a slight smile when she thought of her friend's happiness. Octavia had grown greatly from the girl that first stepped off the drop ship in to these treacherous new lands. She had found herself and she had found love in her newly discovered lifestyle. And most impressive of all, she carried this with little regard to what any of the others thought. This was something that Clarke couldn't help but to envy.

A pain behind Clarke's eyes started to burn as the thoughts rolled in her head. She thought back to not even a few hours ago when her skin and heart had both been warm and full. In her lack of sleep, she could have almost convinced herself it was a dream... _Almost_. She knew that she'd never be able to forget the light touches and pressing of lips that she'd experienced. The lowering of her walls for the first time in a long time and the false sense of security that came with broken promises.

 _Maybe some day, you and I will owe nothing more to our people._

She inhaled deeply at the thought, pressing down the emotions that were seemingly trying to crawl up her throat and scratch out of her skin. Clarke had left her. Clarke had left her to wake up to a cold bed and a broken alliance that would never be what it once was. She allowed her insecurities to pull at her thoughts; a fleeting moment where she wondered if Lexa would be experiencing the pain she was right now. Wondered whether she could really take comfort in the fact that Lexa would be yearning as she was or whether she'd already be forgotten in the place of duty. She almost thought convincing herself this to be true would be easier. If she could force herself to believe that she'd been nothing more than a well timed pawn in Lexa's political game then it would be easier to forget the dull ache that seeped deeper in to her soul with every beat of her heart.

But she simply knew it wasn't true. Even for Lexa, the master of composure, deception and calm. She hadn't been able to hide herself when they had kissed, when they had made love. Clarke remembered the stain on her cheek as their lips touched. The dazzling streak in the candlelight that had catalyzed the match to start the fire within her. Lexa loved her. She was sure of that. But if she was honest with herself that was the last thing she wanted now. It was never supposed to be this way. Allies, equals, even friends could have been acceptable for their circumstances. But lovers had never been on the cards. Although she had disagreed with Lexa in the beginning now she realised how truly full of wisdom the Commander was. Love is weakness and Clarke knew that now more than ever. She had never been so truly weak.

A cough to her side drew her out of her deep musings and she looked up to see Octavia staring at her with steely eyes. She knew that her friend hadn't quite forgiven her everything and if this was Octavia's current opinion on her leadership, she knew the wrath that awaited her at the Ark was going to be worse when she came with news of boundaries and death orders.

"Were about 5 minutes away, Clarke. It looks like we've made it just in time." Octavia said in an emotionless tone, nodding up towards the horizon where the first orangey dustings of light were scattering in the sky. Clarke merely moved her head in return, unable to voice anything that was going through her mind at the time. The people that had once brought her so much so much solace and calm now felt like a jury awaiting to seal her fate. She felt like she deserved whatever ill destiny was awaiting her after all the sins she'd committed in her time, but even so she couldn't help the flutter of her pulse as she started to make out the edges of the Ark in the morning light.

She didn't even know what she was going back to. For so long she had relationships she'd thought were unshakeable. Octavia, her mother, Raven, Bellamy. All pillars that had seen her through her time since she'd first stepped on the ground. And now she didn't even really know how to distinguish friend from foe with anyone. Well except for one...

A fresh rush of nausea flooded through her as she thought of _her_ once again. It had been mere minutes since the last, but the pain was still as toxic as ever. She collected herself with what little strength she had left and held her head high as they approached the high gates to her familiar home.

Clarke hated how she couldn't help but compare the dense metallic walls to the carved wood she really craved. Hated how the hum of generators and computers had replaced the sound of the market square and tents flapping in the night. The sight of season warriors with spears and arrows had been replaced with soldiers and guns, a view which now made her stomach turn. A place that had once felt more home to her than ever before now felt like a prison keeping her away from where she really wanted to be.

But Clarke knew she had a job to do and that being a leader never came easy. When she first stepped off of the drop ship, what felt like a different life time ago, she had made a promise to herself and these people that she would keep them safe and put their needs before her own. To go against it now for her own selfish reasons would mean to lose herself. She had made her choice and now she just prayed that she had the strength to stick to her convictions.

"Halt!" an armed guard bellowed from above them as they were mere feet from the heavy gates. She could almost feel the weapon penetrating her skin as she slowly raised her head. She recognised the guard from her time aboard the Ark and tried to soften her face in hopes of some form of reciprocation of recognition. All she received in return was a hard stare and a welcome she had known was coming all along.

She raised her hands cautiously, her eyes quickly flicking down to the pistol that was attached to her thigh. "Clarke Griffin. Octavia and I have returned. We have news from Polis and wish to speak to the Chancellor." Clarke stared at the man in return, hoping that her facial expressions wouldn't betray the amount of unease she was feeling about the situation on the inside. Octavia pulled up on her horse directly at her side. She could feel her friend's leg strapping brush against her own and it was a welcome feeling of unity she hadn't felt from any of her own kind in what seemed like an eternity.

"She's telling the truth." Octavia answered in response to the weapon that was still being pointed at them both. "Send out your scouts, we travel alone. We are here to return to our home, nothing more sinister." Octavia called out, the tone of defiance in her voice as present as always.

The guard above the gates held their gaze with his own. The weighted impasse seemed to drag further and further on, with Clarke's mind drifting closer to the weapon strapped to her body with every passing second. She was just about to try and reason again before the guard reluctantly lowered his rifle. His head flicked back to the Ark for the smallest of moments before turning to face them again. Clarke braced herself for whatever might happen next, glancing at Octavia as she did. The sound of the gates parting hit her with a wave of relief. The Ark was now more foreign to her than anywhere in these lands. On her last visit She had gone from esteemed leader to prisoner in what felt like minutes. She had no idea to what depths of treachery and treason she had fallen to in the Ark's opinion now.

"Dismount the horses before you step over the threshold." The guard barked from above them. Clarke couldn't help but roll her eyes at the order, her irritation of the new ethos at the Ark more present than ever. She slowly slid off the animal that had carried her so well, softly patting it's side before leading it by its reins in to the grassy opening of her old home.

In the dull light she could see Chancellor Pike ahead of her, his face a stone mask of emotion that she neither trusted nor welcomed. She edged slightly closer to Octavia as they cautiously walked closer to the man that had torn down everything they had fought and died to build. The loathing that pulsed within her didn't do justice to how she felt about the man. As they neared she could make out Kane and her mother to his left. The ache in her chest instantly soothed as she saw that Abby was both well and clearly still holding some weight of authority due to her proximity to the Ark's new leader. Clarke offered a slight smile in her mother's direction and was pleased to see that it was returned. However, she couldn't help but see the look of both apprehension and anxiety in her eyes.

She stopped walking alongside Octavia when they were a few meters from the group. They had now been sucked deeply back in to the grounds of the Ark and a part of Clarke longed for the gates to still be open so she could make an attempt at getting back to where she really wanted to be. Now all chance of that hope was lost.

"Chancellor Pike. We have much to disc-" Clarke started before feeling the sickening blow to the side of her head from the butt of a rifle. She crashed to her hands and knees, her blurred vision just about making out Octavia in the same position as herself. She felt the familiar sting of the shock baton swipe at her back as she fell face first in to the grass and tasted the bitter mud. In her half conscious state, she watched as both horses were swiftly executed with shots to the brain. There was a ringing in her ears but she could just make out the haunting echo of her mother's screams. She thought she'd be scared, when faced with an almost certain death. She thought she'd use every fiber in her body to fight back and struggle. But right now, with her very bleak and alone future, she half accepted it. It was only the memory of warm touches, lingering kisses and green eyes that made her try and keep her hopes of survival alive. .

Her dazed view was then filled with the face of her enemy. Chancellor Pike stood over her with his armed guards cocooning him in safety. He bent down so he was mere inches away from her ear and his words chilled Clarke to her core. "If we didn't want Grounder horses, we certainly don't want Grounder citizens." He snarled before shouting for Octavia and herself to be handcuffed.

Clarke felt the slow trickle of blood seep in to her eyes as she was lifted up and carried by the guards that had been at Pike's side. She was swiftly losing her battle with consciousness, as she was walked in to the main hub of the Ark and in to one of it's prisoner bays. The cold floor hit her back with an unwelcome sensation as her head lolled backwards from her shoulders. The last thing she remembered before she slipped in to the deep blackness was the door being locked behind her and the all consuming fear that she'd never be back to where she belonged again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the very lovely words and reviews. Hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

It seemed like an endless abyss of deep, rolling clouds and depthless waters. It was like she couldn't breathe yet the suffocation wouldn't bring on the darkness. She felt a tightness around her throat and chest that made her want to scream, yet every time she opened her mouth her lungs were flooded and it began all over again. She heard all their voices. The melancholy tones of so many she had loved and lost over the years. Costia's face struck her the hardest, taunting her as she tried to reach out to the haunting memory. She looked down at her own hands, battered and bruised as they had been for so much of her life. She brought a cold finger up to wipe at her cheeks, horrified when she looked down to see nothing but thick, rich blood coating it's tip. That is all she is good at. Bleeding and making _people_ bleed. Blood must have blood and she knew this message was mocking her. Tricking her and defying her as she had defied so many of the laws she had promised to uphold and protect. Then as she moved further in to the cloudy smog, she saw her. The source of everything that had changed her as of late. There was Clarke. Equally damaged and bruised, bleeding as she wept on the ground. It had been all Lexa's fault. They had tried to join the unjoinable and bridge what cannot be connected. However noble their cause, it had selfish linings that they themselves could not ignore or deny. Had it been Octavia or another at the Sky People's helm she knew she would not have been as understanding. Knew that she would not have sought to protect them as fiercely as she did. She had defied and insulted leaders that had known her since she was a child. Betrayed and battled against friends and foe alike all in the name of something she knew she could never have. Being a leader, meant being alone. She had accepted that since her conclave. It was now her time for punishment as the thick clouds wrapped around her body, constricting her for her deceit. Still, just as it felt like the suffocation had got to much, just as it felt like the sight of Clarke in so much despair had pushed her over the edge, she knew she'd do it all again. There is more to life than just surviving, she knew that now...

The sound of a harsh banging at her door drew her out of her nightmare. Instantly she reached for the small knife under the pelts she slept in, gripping it firmly as her heartbeat only started to settle from her disturbed dreams. She took a deep breath before calling out, sighing as she spoke to the concerned guard outside the door.

"Yes, all is well. I shall be at the meeting shortly. Do not delay it's commencement." She answered bluntly, dropping the weapon on to the bed from her hand and falling back to the thick furs beneath. It wasn't until she surrounded herself with them again that she knew what was missing. The sweet musk of Clarke's scent still lingered in their fibers. She looked down at her naked form and traced the patterns that Clarke had marked out on her skin with her fingers and tongue. It had been over before she'd even know it had started, consumed by sleep as she had finally relaxed for the first time in years. She managed a small smile as she thought back to the memory. Clarke's lips on her own, Clarke's hands on her body. Her gentle laugh and twitch of the mouth as they had teased and tortured each other in the best ways. Something that had been so long awaited now felt like a distant memory of time gone by. It was then that the pangs of sadness hit her. It was forceful. Not a gentle wave of emotion flowing through her body, but a blunt sharp stabbing to her chest that reminded her of what she had lost.

She had gotten used to her. Whatever Clarke was to her. She was used to her being around. She was used to seeing her face in the halls and at the meetings where she so fiercely defended the Sky People and their position. Lexa had been in awe how someone with so little knowledge and experience of their ways had challenged and chastised many of the elders of her people. Clarke had inspired her and encouraged her more than anyone else she'd ever met in her life. And now that luxury was gone. She knew that Clarke's departure from the city would calm and soothe her people's nerves, but she had never remembered a time where she suddenly felt more alone.

She looked out to see the sun climbing up in to the sky. It must have been mid morning. Clarke would have been well back in to the no doubt warm embrace of the Ark. Lexa tried to battle against feelings that sought to remind her that Clarke would soon probably forget about her Trikru lifestyle. She would soon rather swap the traditional and sacred world she had learnt while at Polis for the comfort and security of what she had called home. Forget the people who she had known here for the common ground of her own kind. Lexa wondered whether Clarke would soon forget her. That she would be coerced and cajoled in to her old life, where Lexa would be nothing more than an opposing rival to their new lands. The thought made her stomach twist and her eyes burn with a feeling she had not felt for many years.

What Lexa hated the most is that she couldn't blame Clarke. She couldn't blame anyone for their situation. The instant soothing she always felt when slaying a betrayer or enemy could not be used in this situation. If Clarke had asked Lexa to leave her people she knew that she could not. She hated how she wanted Clarke even more for the very decision she despised. She knew for this very reason why love was always weakness.

She shook her head at herself when she remembered back to how she had almost said she loved her. She was unsure if Clarke had realized or not, but she felt a wave of embarrassment run through her. She was Heda. She couldn't be professing her love when she knew it could limit her days and the days of the people she ruled. She had to find strength from somewhere now to focus and ensure the Sky People were controlled. Blood must not have blood... She had a feeling the idea was just as dreamlike as her nightmare.

She stood and changed quickly, placing on the clothes she had been wearing the previous day. She didn't care if people would notice, but she knew that even in her defiance of her own feelings, she'd feel better with at least the scent of Clarke still with her. Even though the kill order had been put in place, Lexa knew better than to think that would be the end of the unrest she had been faced with recently. She strapped a knife to her thigh and went over to the one lone mirror in her room. She braided her hair quickly and proficiently, preferring to do these things herself then rely on the many others who's job it was to wait on her every need. She picked up a small metal case and opened it. Placing her fingers in the thick black substance, she started smearing it on her face as she had done so many times. She wondered if there would ever be a day she wouldn't have to do this. Wondered whether there would ever be a day where she could just wake up and live her life without the endless weight of duty and responsibility. She knew it was an understandable thought, but she knew that any hopes for it were as black as the face paint she wore. To be Heda meant to be alone and for life to be short. She had accepted this before and she would have to learn to accept it again.

Lexa made her way through the halls of her home, nodding respectfully as she returned the niceties of guards and workers alike. She braced herself for not such a warm welcome when she entered the meeting room. Lexa sucked in a breath as she pushed the doors open firmly, wanting to show her dominance as she wore a steely gaze. She noticed that she was the last to enter and she also couldn't help but notice the look of impatience on many of her guests faces. Titus bowed his head slightly as she made her way to her throne, making way for her to take her rightful seat.

Lexa looked up, making a pointed effort to lock eyes with every single leader at the table. She may have been challenging their ideologies, but she was still Heda. She'd be damned if they were going disrespect her in any way.

"All the Skaikru have returned to their rightful place. Enforce the kill order should they test us, but we must wait now and trust they will do what is right with their new leader." Lexa called out hoping that the confirmation that the kill order was in place would sedate some of the more traditional leaders that were baying for blood. Her message was met with mixed emotions, seemingly torn between approval that the Sky People were now prisoners in their own lands and that they were also being allowed to breathe another day after their slaughterous betrayal.

"Heda, how can you expect us to allow this? They still have their right to walk this earth while so many of our people have seen their fight ended by a fate that was not their own. We demand better justice!" One of the older leaders from Podakru shouted out with gritted teeth, his call to arms being rallied by many of the others at the table.

"Jus nou drein jus daun" Lexa answered sternly in response. "This is our new way. We cannot deny the Sky People's presence here and we cannot deny the strength of their machines and weapons." She called out, noting the looks of disgust from her fellow leaders. "You say how many we have lost, but how many will we continue to lose if we rage this battle with the Skaikru."

"What of Klark com Skaikru? Where is she now these orders have been put in place?" King Roan of the Ice Nation asked next, his eyes locked with Lexa's as he spoke. Lexa felt her jaw tighten in response, sucking in a breath to try and find the answer to the question.

"Klark has returned to her people. She is back within the Ark along with the rest of them. Her presence is no longer to be expected within these halls." Lexa responded as calmly as she could, hoping her eyes would not betray her as she felt the weight of her words sinking in to her chest.

There were murmurs of approval amongst the group, nods of support finally starting to be directed towards Lexa. She knew she should feel happy. She knew that she was now more in control of the clans then she had been for a long while. But all she could feel was the bitter sting of loneliness and resentment that her situation had come to this.

"And what if she breaks the kill order. What if she tries to return to these lands whether as friend or enemy of Polis?" Roan pushed further, almost seemingly enjoying pressing Lexa in this way. Lexa thought about it for a second. She knew she wanted to say that she would be accepted. Wanted to say that she would always have a place in Polis. Always have a place by her side. But she was duty bound and she had learnt long ago to separate feelings from her duty, as much as it carved a deep wound inside her.

A thought flashed in her head. Her receiving news that the Sky People had attacked or tried to escape the prison they had now been sentenced to. She thought of receiving word that they had been slain in their defiance. Slain and ending any chance that Lexa would ever have of seeing her again. Any chance that she would feel what it is like to be truly happy again. The thought was unbearable, but she had to trust that Clarke would have enough wisdom and sense to obey the order until some new form of coalition could be reached again. As much as it pained her she knew what her answer had to be.

"If Klark breaches the order, then it is the same as if any other from Skaikru defies our terms. Blood must not have blood are our rules. If they do not obey then they leave us no choice." Lexa answered steadily, taking her time to make sure that her message was both received and that no hint of pain was present in her voice.

The response was met with a chorus of approval. The more traditional of leaders relaxing in their seats as they were convinced of their Commander's newly renewed sense of loyalty. She looked to her right to see Titus with a small smile on his face. Her old teacher and friend acknowledging that she had listened to his guidance.

As she smiled back at them with the confidence only a commander can have, she couldn't help but feel like a betrayer. The utmost approval of every person in her city could not soothe the pain she knew would come if any harm was to come to Clarke. She knew if it were to come down to it and she had to make a choice between Clarke and any of her people, that Clarke would win every single time. It was that feeling that she now had to suppress. Clarke had made her choice, now Lexa had to make hers. She had promised to lead and that was what she was going to do. Her head had always been stronger than her heart and she had to trust it now. Whatever fleeting romance had occurred had to be put to a stop. Clarke was the same as any of the other Sky People. That's just how it had to be.

"Now if we can get on with the rest of this meeting. We have much further to discuss."

Hours later Lexa crawled back in to her secluded bedroom. Life as the Commander meant little privacy and solitude, so she lived for moments like this where she could take off her war paint, unravel her braids and just be. She sat at the edge of the bed, trying not to let her mind wander to the fact that a day ago she had been in this very bed with the one that refused to get out of her mind. She thought as to what Clarke would be doing. Hoped that she was at least happy and at peace now that she had gone back to her own kind. She swallowed thickly as the loneliness that had been so ever present before Clarke had come in to her life seeped back in to her. She shook her head as her eyes watered, knowing she should take solace in the fact that Clarke was at least safe in the boundaries on the Ark.

The meeting had been a success. The clans had joined together in their shared goal of containing the Sky People. Plans had been put in place and final boundaries drawn, the decisions celebrated with much food and drink. Although Lexa had been present and smiled, her facade had been exhausting. The constant worry on her mind that her untameable ally would not obey the rules that were so clearly set out for her. She knew she had to trust that Clarke would be able to control her people and take lead once again. But Lexa was unable to shake the feeling that it would just be too easy for this coalition to form again. Too easy for Clarke to get back control so there might be at least some chance of peace. She knew that regardless of who struck first, there was going to be blood spilt. She just hoped she could control who's blood would fall first.

She settled back in to her bed as she finally tried to rest, searching for a scent that was no longer present. The realization hurt her more than she cared to admit as she came to terms with the fact that Clarke was no longer anything more than a memory to her. She closed her eyes as she tried to force herself to think of anything else, but she could not control it. As the minutes passed she felt herself slipping in to the deep, dark sleep that she had the feeling would haunt her for many days to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy again. Please review if you have the time, means the world!**

A deep throb to the back of her head was all she felt when she started to slowly come round. It was as if someone was stamping on her, the pain coming in sharp crashes like waves over the shore. Clarke felt the swift feeling of nausea rise up through her and it was all she could do to not throw up on the floor that she was sprawled out on. She tried her best to think back to what had happened. She had been back at the Ark. She had been talking to Pike. Octavia was th- _Octavia._ Clarke's head whipped round to try and see if Octavia was in the room with her. The movement made her head spin and vision blurred and before she knew it she was on her hands and knees emptying the contents of her stomach beneath her. She knew from the small amount of medical training she'd received that she was probably concussed and in no fit state to do any form of fighting any time soon.

"You know, you could have at least aimed for the corner of something." A dry remark came from the back of the room. Despite her current situation, Clarke couldn't help but let a small smile cross her face. She used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe at her mouth, before falling back to sit on the floor.

"Glad to see you're okay, too." She rolled her eyes in the direction of Octavia, instantly regretting it when the pain shot through her head. Octavia looked as worse for wear as she did. There was dried blood cascading down her face from a deep wound on the top of her head. Her eye was puffed up slightly with a deep purple edging to her nose. Clarke looked down at her own hands to see they were stained brown and red with a mix of blood and dirt. There were no mirrors in the room she was in but she knew it wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

"Don't worry, you look just as bad. Don't go thinking they took it easy on you cause you used to run this place." Octavia said with a slight laugh, coughing as the movement pained most parts of her body. Octavia picked up a canteen of water that was by her side and rolled it in Clarke's direction, closing her eyes as she rested her head back against the wall she was leaning on. Clarke took the flask quickly, feeling some sort of relief as she let the cool water wash down her throat.

"So they're clearly not trying to kill us by dehydration. Who knows, we might be lucky and its poison." Clarke sighed, bringing a hand up to press at her temples, trying to do anything to ease the pain she was feeling. She moved slowly so she was leant back against the wall opposite Octavia, every single muscle in her body aching as she finally let herself go limp against the cool metal.

"You've probably been out for about 12 hours. It's just about getting dark outside. They let us sleep all day, guess that's pretty kind of them." Octavia exhaled, eyes focussed on the small window above them.

"We need to get out of here, Octavia." Clarke started, worried eyes darting around the room to make sure that no one was listening outside. "We can't let Pike carry on. He'll destroy everything we've built so far."

"And how do you plan on stopping him, Clarke? I don't know if you're aware but you can't stand without throwing up and we're pretty locked in here. I'd say we're the definition of screwed." Octavia replied, running a frustrated hand through her hair, trying to sort out the bloody matted mess that it was.

Clarke thought about their options. She knew they'd still have a few allies at the Ark but their friends were rapidly reducing compared to the enemies they had. The pain she was feeling in her head increased as she thought about Bellamy. She thought about the last time that she'd seen him and how he'd betrayed her. She knew he thought he was doing right for everyone, knew he thought he was trying to protect what he held so dearly. But Clarke couldn't help but feel like he'd let her down by not trusting her. She didn't even know if he knew they were locked up now. She hoped that he didn't or that if he did he was doing _something_ to try and help them.

"We still have Abby and Lincoln. Lincoln can't know you're in here otherwise you know he'd be ripping these walls down as we speak." Clarke said softly, trying to make her friend feel slightly better about the situation. The mention of Lincoln to Octavia, made Clarke think about Lexa. Just when she thought she couldn't feel worse, the reminder that she had left Lexa to come to this, made her feel that much more awful. She thought about what Lexa would do if she knew she was trapped like this. She managed a smile at the thought knowing the havoc that would be caused.

"I really don't see anything about this that's very funny, Clarke." Octavia spoke, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry…" Clarke said snapping herself out of her musings about Lexa. She began to quickly think about what they could do, feeling the dread rise in her as she kept coming up empty. "We're going to have to try and get hold of Abby or Lincoln. We can trust them and they can get things done around here. They can smuggle us out and we'll have to try and get back to Polis."

"Are you forgetting about the kill order your _girlfriend_ placed on us all?" Octavia reminded her quickly. Clarke flushed at the mention of the word girlfriend, but her embarrassment was short lived when she realized the weight of Octavia's words.

"If we could just get to Lexa… She wouldn't let them hurt us. She'd understand if we told her what had happened." Clarke reasoned, knowing that Lexa would never let anything happen to her if she just wanted to return to Polis. She didn't have a choice any more, the Ark was no longer a place she could call home when Pike was at the helm.

"And what about the thousands of other grounders between here and Polis that are under strict orders to kill any of us on sight if we breach the boundaries? As much power as Lexa might have, she can't be everywhere. We would never make it without being spotted, Clarke." Octavia answered her gravely, being the reality that Clarke really didn't want to face right now.

Clarke's internal despair was short lived as the door to where they were enclosed slammed open. The gap was immediately filled with armed guards who barged in to the room, weapons raised, shouting orders for them to get down on the ground. Clarke didn't even have the chance to move before they moved for her. She felt herself smashed back in to the ground where she had been sat and her mouth was instantly filled with blood as her teeth bit down in to her lip. Her nausea returned and part of her wished she'd throw up just so she could get some revenge on the guards that were now lifting her off the ground. Her arms were forced behind her back and she heard the familiar click of the sound of handcuffs. She could just about make out Octavia being dragged behind her through the halls and as much as she hated seeing her friend in trouble, she took some comfort from the fact that she wasn't alone in whatever fate may be awaiting her.

As they walked she felt the dizziness from the concussion settle in and she couldn't help her head falling on to the shoulder of one of the guards that was carrying her, unable to hold up her own weight as the stress of the situation took over. She could just about make out the tanned neck and strong jawline of the guard from underneath the helmet that he wore.

"Bellamy… Bellamy is that you?" She whispered, eyes wide under the realization that her old friend had been one of the ones to treat her this way. Her question was met with a chilling silence. "Bellamy you need to listen to me. Pike is wrong. What he is doing is wrong. You cannot be a part of this." She pleaded desperately, hoping that she could make some sort of sense to her friend.

Bellamy remained stoic under his helmet, continuing his strong strides towards wherever he was taking her. Clarke felt her heart break slightly at the sight of one of the people she had relied on the most going against her in such a way.

"You can't do this. I need you to help me. I need you to help us. Bellamy, please just listen to me." Clarke tried to beg, feeling the words choke in her throat as she realized what little effect she had on him anymore. "At least just take me to my mom. Take me to Abby so I can talk to her. You owe me that much."

"Clarke, we owe you nothing here. You haven't even been here for us to owe you anything in the first place." Bellamy spat out bitterly from beneath his helmet. "Besides, where do you think I'm taking you now."

Clarke's confusion at his words didn't last long as she was roughly pushed inside a large room that she recognised used to be one of the medical bays on board the Ark. There was a large table in the centre of the room and a couple of mismatched chairs that had been pushed around it's edges. Clarke's uncertainty was immediately settled when she saw her mother sat in one of the chairs. She wriggled out of the grip of the guards holding her and ran as best she could in to where Abby had now stood, wishing more than ever that she had the use of her hands. She couldn't help herself as she felt the tears start to flow down her cheeks, the comfort of having her mother back by her side more soothing then she ever could have imagined. She felt Abby's arms wrap around her and she let her head rest on her mother's shoulder, closing her eyes and feeling like she was a child all over again.

"Take the cuffs off, Bellamy." Abby ordered harshly and Clarke couldn't help but hear the venom in her voice.

"I can't do that and you know it. Chancellor Pike's orders are final. You got your ten minutes so I suggest you use them." Bellamy answered firmly, instructing the other guards in the room to leave so that just Abby, Clark and Octavia stood there in a strained silence.

"Mom, I don't… I don't understand…" Clarke started before Abby hushed her softly.

"Let me have a look at you two first, we can talk once I know you're okay." Abby spoke softly, eyes scanning over Clarke's injuries as she did. She felt her mom reach up to her head, fingertips grazing gently over the wound there. Clarke couldn't help but to wince as the pain she had somehow forgotten came back to life with full force.

"The bleeding has stopped, but you're definitely suffering from concussion. Try not to go banging your head around anymore, okay?" Abby instructed her before quickly moving on to Octavia. Octavia gave Abby a slight smile as she let the doctor assess her injuries, eyes flicking over to Clarke every now and then in a shared acknowledgement of the uncertainty of the situation that they were in. Abby looked over Octavia thoroughly, pleased when she noted that her injuries were only superficial.

"Take a seat. The last thing I want is to be telling you guys this, but if I have to the least I can do is have you sit down first." Abby said woefully, the stress even more present on her face now they were coming down to it.

"Mom, what's going on? I don't understand what's happened. I know Pike hates us but I didn't think he had this much control." Clarke asked, completely bewildered by the situation that they were in.

"Clarke you just need to listen to me and you need to listen well. I don't have a lot of time with you." Abby breathed out, shaking her head and Clarke couldn't miss the tears welling in her eyes. "Pike has taken over. Ninety percent of the people here support his cause and the war against the Grounders. He's so blinded by the power he now has he can't see that it's a suicide mission."

"The clans have been put in place to surround the Ark. There is no way Pike can win. There's a kill order that they'll enforce if we leave here." Clarke tried to explain, hoping the new information would give them some sort of control over Pike's tyranny.

"We know, Clarke. Several of the clans came at dawn and set up around here. They are a couple of miles out but our scouts saw them and their masses. We went to Pike with the information but it's just enraged him further. He has his men working on more weapons and explosives. He wants a war Clarke and nothing is going to stop him from having it." Abby exhaled, as if the weight of her own words were only just sinking in.

"So what, we're just here as his prisoners while he's trying to blow up everyone from here to Polis? I don't think so, Abby. We have to do something." Octavia exclaimed, now stood up from her chair and pacing back and forth as she took in the new information.

"I wish it were that simple. If you were prisoners at least you'd be safe." Abby said, putting her head in her hands on the table in front of her. Clarke had a feeling that the worst of the news was yet to come.

"What aren't you telling us, mom? If we're not prisoners here, then what are we?"

Abby lifted her head up, a heartbroken expression on her face. "He wants to put you on trial. He's been holding these trials for anyone that goes against his cause and your names are now top of the list."

"And what happens at these trials? What's happened to the others?" Octavia asked, eyes darting over to meet Clarke's concerned gaze.

"They're floated." Abby swallowed thickly, a tear finally breaking free and streaking down her cheek. "Or whatever Pike's twisted version of floating is these days. A shot to the head. Bludgeoned to death. He hung one man who tried to suggest that the coalition could work. I can't even imagine what he has planned for you."

Clarke felt the reality of what Abby had just told them hit her with full force. She had been in Polis when her people had been dying. Killed and executed for supporting her and the coalition. The thoughts brought on a whole new feeling of sickness and it took every ounce of strength Clarke had not to fall apart right there.

"No, he can't be… How can you let him get away with this?" Octavia practically growled, her own pain at the situation present in her voice.

"If we go against him, we die too. Then all hope of finding peace really is lost." Abby tried to reason, defending their actions. "Kane and I have stayed close so we have some say in what happens here. It's how I got to even see you today. Even Raven has been put in charge of making these explosives he wants. She hates the idea, but at least she can delay it if she's at the helm of its production. Don't you see, this is how we survive. If we go against him, there'll be nothing left. The people want Pike and there's nothing we can do about it."

Clarke took a minute to take in what her mother had said. She felt like she was drowning in the words. Too much had happened, there had been too much pain. The only thing she could focus on now was how much she wanted, no _needed_ Lexa with her. She needed her wisdom and she needed her words. She needed to feel safe once again. What Clarke would give to have five minutes of time with her. Five minutes to be held and to be guided in the way that Lexa only could.

"Clarke, I know this is a shock for you but we do not have time for this. The guards will be coming back any minute to take you to him." Abby pleaded, urging Clarke to listen to her words.

"I don't… I don't know what we can do." Clarke said, completely bewildered and lost at the situation.

Before anyone could even come up with an answer, the door opened again. Bellamy stood in the doorway, eyes wide with beads of sweat falling down his face. "We need to go. Now."

Clarke moved as quickly as she could back against the wall of the room, body crouched for if he came near her. "If you think we're going anywhere with you and Pike, you're wrong." She spoke through gritted teeth, eyes locked with his own.

"Clarke we don't have time for this. We need to go now. You have about 45 seconds before the rest of the guards come back and we need to get you two out of here." Bellamy said quickly, eyes pleading with her to just do as he said. It was then that the sudden realization hit Clarke. He was in on it too. He was playing the part, just like her mother, just like Raven. "You need to get out of here and you need to go somewhere that's safe."

"Nowhere is safe. If we go back to the Grounders, they'll kill us." Octavia answered, relieved when Bellamy walked over to her with a handcuff key. He swiftly unlocked her cuffs, hugging his sister, before moving over to Clarke.

"You have to try. No matter how dangerous it is out there, it's nothing compared to what's going to happen here if you stay." He spoke, snapping off Clarke's cuffs before spinning her round. "Find a way back. Let us handle things here and let's just hope we can meet in the middle."

Clarke stood frozen in her spot against the wall, unable to comprehend everything that was being thrown at her. Her head was spinning and all she wanted was just a moment to catch her breath before she had to make a decision. Unfortunately, that was a luxury she wasn't going to be afforded. Clarke felt one of her arms being lifted up by Bellamy as he quickly walked her out of the room. She looked behind to see Octavia being helped by Abby. She knew where they were going before they'd even got there. The broken hatch panel that had helped them escape before. It was like an awful case of de-ja vu that Clarke couldn't believe was happening. She wanted to wake up like it was a bad dream. Wake up and be in a cocoon of pelts and warm skin, with soft kisses pressing against her body. _Lexa._ It was the one thing that was going round and round in her head and she couldn't remember a time when she so badly wanted another person in her life.

As they rounded the corner, they saw Lincoln stood impatiently by the hatch. His eyes lit up when he saw Octavia and he quickly made his way over to Abby to take her in his arms.

"Lincoln is going with you. He's your best chance of making it through the woods and finding somewhere safe. Especially in your current condition." Bellamy explained in a rush, eyes flicking up and down the corridor they were in to make sure there were no unwanted onlookers. Clarke watched as he then made his way over to Octavia, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek as he made her promise that she would stay safe. He looked up and gave Lincoln a firm nod, letting the other man know just how much trust he was putting in him to keep her safe.

"Mom, what are you going to say to Pike? I'm pretty sure he'll realize we're missing." Clarke turned back and asked Abby, concerned that this whole plan could put her loved ones in even further jeopardy.

"Just let us take care of it, sweetheart. We've been doing okay so far. Just stay alive. We'll sort this out and have our peace. I promise you." Abby whispered softly against her daughter's forehead as she held her before letting her go so that she could make her way through the hatch. Clarke looked back and saw deep, brown eyes staring back at her from Bellamy. She knew he was risking his life helping them like this and she knew she'd never find the words to explain her gratitude.

"Thank you." She mouthed out silently, knowing there was no time for anything else. He nodded in return, but Clarke could see the pain in his eyes as they shut the metal panel behind them.

They moved quickly through the outskirts of the Ark, dodging and weaving behind trees and rocks as the ever present guards hovered around them. Clarke watched how Lincoln carried Octavia most of the way, unable to help herself feeling envious that she was going through this with the person she loved the most. They finally made it out of the high walls of the Ark and for a moment Clarke allowed herself to feel a sense of victory that their escape had been a success. It wasn't until she was met with the sight of thick trees, endless forest and an unknown amount of enemies dotted in the darkness, that she knew their challenge hadn't even begun.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They're very inspiring. Hope you enjoy this chapter**. 

Polis was beautiful. She had always known it was. She had grown up just outside of the main city. A small village where they had farmed animals and grown crops. She had never been meant for this life of simplicity. Her mother and father, from what she remembered of them, had been humble people. They lived in the same village all of their lives and that was where they were happiest. Appreciative of what they had and never asking for anything more. She envied them now for knowing such contentment to just live their days and be. She thought how different her life could have been. She could have just been one of the gentle people she swore to protect. Living her life out in an easy calmness, letting all the current goings on wash over her like some dramatic fable she would have heard when she was a child. She could have even had her own children. Given something more to the world than blood and death. Given something pure. Given something greater than trophies and battle scars of vanquished foes. She sighed as the thought of children made her think back to Clarke, like everything else in her days did now. She realized how little she knew about the woman. She didn't know how she was when she was a child. How life was for her. She knew little of her parents, little of her world before she stepped on to the place they now both called home. She didn't know her favorite color. She didn't know her favorite thing to eat. These were simplicities that life on the ground so rarely afforded, but she made a promise to herself that should she ever meet her Sky Princess again that she would make the effort. Clarke was worth making the effort for.

The late evening sky brought a chill to her skin. She stood out on the balcony to her bedroom, needing some air after the constant headache that seemed to have been hammering in her head since the meeting. There was no room for rest in politics, but even Lexa had to indulge herself in some quite solitude every now and then. If she was perfectly honest though, Polis without Clarke didn't really feel like Polis at all. She knew it was ridiculous. Knew she had spent endless months within the capital before she'd even known Clarke's name or had been in the woman's presence. She had dined and laughed and found entertainment in Polis's many pleasures. It just all seemed dull now. It seemed like the city was in a constant state of dusk to her. Never breaking in to sunlight without Clarke by her side. She had experienced a taste of happiness again and ever since nothing else seemed to click in place. She was lost. Like a raft out at sea being battered by waves in every direction. Floating unguided to whatever fate may have in store. It wasn't until Clarke had left that Lexa really realized how much she needed her. She couldn't help but feel like a child lost in a world she no longer understood.

Her amorous thoughts were short lived and interrupted as she could feel the guilt tapping at her brain. A constant reminder that although she was sure that Clarke had stolen her heart, there was one before that had already and had always held a piece of it. Costia. Lexa so rarely allowed herself to think of that name. The emotions it brought with it was not worth the trip back in to fond memories. She had accomplished so well the ability to suppress it. To throw herself in to her leadership and her passion for blood that it almost felt like she was losing Costia all over again when Clarke left. She had devoted herself to her lost love so long ago, part of herself felt traitorous for falling so Clarke so easily. She knew it made her weak. Knew she should honor the promise she made to a life of loneliness and solitude, but she could not. Clarke had changed her to her very core, it was what made losing her now even more painful.

Lexa shook her head as a chill worked its way up her spine. The cool evening breeze flowing over her body and making it's presence known. She was convinced it was the spirits' way of telling her to be strong and focussed. She could not change what happened with Costia and she cannot change what has happened with Clarke. She had an empire to manage and steer to victory. Her matters of the heart would have to know their place. Her enemies waited for no one and neither would she. But for now she needed sleep. Sleep would help soothe her torn affections and guilty conscience. She hoped in the blackness of night she could finally get some clarity.

Hours later, Lexa tossed and turned as she slept, unable to find any comfort in the thick rich pelts or warming furs. It was like the covers were suffocating her, blankets of endless weight that she could not push away. She looked out of the window and could still see the darkness hovering over the horizon. She knew there were many hours before she'd have to rise. She looked to her right and begrudged the empty space there. It had only been a couple of days, but it felt like an eternity. They had not gone this long without seeing each other since the night of the mountain. It seemed like a different lifetime.

A sudden knock at her door startled her and she couldn't help but self consciously pull the covers up to her chest.

"Enter. What is the meaning for disturbance at this early hour?" She called out, making sure her distain at the interruption was present.

"Apologies, Heda. It it I." Titus said remorsefully as he pushed open the door to her quarters. Lexa's face softened and her irritation diminished at the sight of her old friend and teacher.

"It is fine. Everything is okay I hope?" Lexa asked, still confused by his presence during the middle of the night.

"All is well, Commander. I am here with good news." Titus said with a broad smile, ushering in two other guards that had been waiting outside the door. They carried with them a wooden box, elegantly carved and embroidered with Ivory.

"What is this? A gift? Titus, surely this can wait until morning, there is no need to bestow presents on me now." Lexa pressed further, noting the strange actions of her advisor and tutor.

"It cannot wait. I assure you, this is one gift that requires your utmost attention and priority." Titus almost hushed her, Lexa's brow furrowing at such a sight of disobedience and defiance. The two guards dropped the box at the foot of her bed, returning them to their place outside her door. She watched as Titus slowly started to walk back with them, smiling as he excited.

"I hope you enjoy, Heda. Sleep and rest be with you." Titus said politely before shutting the doors to her room, leaving her with an eery silence. Lexa looked down at the box at the foot of her bed, her interest piqued by what could be contained. Titus was not one for gifts. She couldn't imagine any of the other ambassadors feeling particularly generous given current events either.

She stood slowly, walking along the cold stone floor towards the new object in her room. She brushed her hands over the delicate wood, marvelling at the beauty of the craftsmanship. She looked down at the clasps, shining golden buckles that reflected her eyes as she peered at them. She snapped them up, tensing as the sound echoed around her silent room. She couldn't help the uneasy feeling rising through her as she braced herself to open the box.

The smell hit her before anything else. As soon as she lifted the lid, the acrid, putrid smell of rotting flesh hit her nose. She fell back on to the floor as her heart hammered in her chest. The bile rose to her throat as the shock of what she'd seen settled deep within her bones. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and fight and tear herself apart. Not again. It couldn't have happened again. Despite herself and through her tears, she looked in the beautiful box with its contents of atrocities. What she saw would haunt her forever. And all she would remember was the broken, gaunt face and a head of bloodied, matted blond hair.

Her whole body jolted as she forced herself awake. The tears were still present on her cheeks and her chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing. Her eyes darted around the room, searching and desperately trying to claw for any truth in her nightmare. She scanned the floor around her bed, looking for the box that had contained her worst fears. The morning light was streaming in to the room from her windows, shining down and easing her nerves as she realized her floors were empty except the thick rugs that had always been present. She lifted a shaky hand to wipe her sweaty forehead, feeling a constant chill despite the heat that flowed through her. It had been so real. It had felt just like it had before. Clarke had been in that box. Her beautiful face torn from her body and delivered to her in the cruelest of ways. She knew the spirits were warning her. She knew the spirits were telling her not to repeat the mistakes of her past. In spite of all their warnings, she craved Clarke now more than ever. Craved to see her smile, to see her at peace. To know that she was safe and well and away from any enemies that either possessed. She couldn't contain the tears as they fell, cascading down on to her bed as she shook. It had been so real.

A knock at her door made her jump all over again. She stared wide eyed at the entrance to her bedroom as she tried to calm her nerves. She dared not move as she just stayed fixated, staring, chest heaving as she waited for whatever fate awaited.

"Heda, have you awoken?" She heard Titus call from behind the thick, wooden doors. The sound of his voice made her feel sick as she thought to her dream. She blinked hard as she tried to remember that's all it was.

"Y-Yes... Enter." She called out shakily, trying to maintain some form of composure as she awaited her latest guest.

"Heda, what's wrong?"Titus entered with a look of caution and confusion on his face. He kept his eyes locked on Lexa as he tried to work out what was the matter. It was clear from her red eyes and puffy face that she had been crying and despite her stature and status, he was like a father to her.

Lexa tried to talk. Lexa tried to dismiss it and tell him she was fine. But all that came out what a choked sob as she dropped her head in to her hands.

"It's Clarke, isn't it?" Titus asked, knowing how different she had been since the leader of the Sky People had left. Lexa couldn't even bring herself to deny it. She was too tired of wearing the mask of strength she always wore. The dreams, Clarke leaving, the political struggle that was ever raging, it had just got too much. Titus made his way over to her slowly, sitting down on the foot of her bed, careful not to overstep any boundaries.

"It was for the good of the people, Heda. You have to remember that. Clarke is safe. You are safe. This would never have been afforded to you had she stayed here." Titus tried to soothe her, hating his commander being in such pain despite supporting the decision for Clarke to leave.

Lexa nodded and drew a deep breath. She knew he was right. She knew she had done well by her kingdom and her people. It didn't make the reality of the situation any easier though.

"Excuse me, Titus. My behaviour is not acceptable. I did not mean to put you in an uncomfortable position." Lexa said quickly the embarrassment of the situation quickly over coming her emotions.

"Do not apologize. You forget I used to soothe you when you were young, too." Titus smiled, standing up and making his way back to the door. "King Roan is here and has requested your presence when you are fit." Titus finished with a nod, shutting the doors behind him.

Lexa's sadness was diminished slightly as her confusion about King Roan's presence took over. As far as she was concerned Roan should be with the other Azgeda containing the Ark. After the meeting she had requested each leader remained with their clan should the possibility of war be provoked. She changed quickly as she thought what Roan could wish to discuss. Battle plans? Boundary positions? It all seemed too trivial for Roan to stay another night in Polis and request her assembly so early in the day. She dressed simply, leaving her typical dark make up, too eager to find out the wishes of the new king.

She walked down the halls and entered her throne room. There were several guards present, but she dismissed them immediately. She looked up to see Roan sat at the head of the table, a smile on his face that she neither care for or liked.

"Heda. Thank you for gracing me with your presence. I apologize for the early hour, but some things cannot wait."

Lexa eyed him cautiously. She knew the Azgeda did little out of kindness and that an agenda was usually just under the surface. After her latest dealings with Roan, she knew it wouldn't be long for his true intentions to come to light.

"Speak, Ambassador. If it's so urgent then there is no need for pleasantries." Lexa said bluntly, making sure to keep a healthy distance between her and her rather unwanted guest.

"Straight to the point as always. It's a good leadership quality. But as strong as you may be in some avenues, it wouldn't be remiss of me to say that you've been some what... _Lacking_ as of late." Roan said with a smug smirk, taking a small dagger out of his jacket pocket and placing it's tip against the table. "The mighty Heda has had a defiance problem with many of the clans. It's not exactly usual for the Commander to face such insolence."

Lexa's nostrils flared with the weight of his contempt. She could feel the anger flow through her at his blatant disrespect and it took all her self control to remain placid. "Careful, Roan. May I remind you that there will always be a place for you in the stockades of this city."

Roan merely laughed at her threat, something that only served to enrage the commander more. "You see, Heda, that would have been true in the past. However we both know that if you were to imprison me here then my second would march the Ice Nation armies to your door step. And given your recent casualties of late, I'd hardly say you were equipped for war."

Roan's return threat made Lexa feel the slight twinge of nerves in her stomach. The mention of war to her already fragile coalition, would destroy any chances she had of a peaceful future.

"I'm still waiting for a point. I don't think you'd have woken me at such as hour to make empty threats of violence for no reason." Lexa said cooly, trying to remain composure during her verbal sparring.

"Suit yourself." Roan shrugged, before lifting his head up and looking her directly in the eyes with a stern gaze. "Your armies are not what they were. I know it. You know it. The other ambassadors know it. You make decisions without the full backing of your people and I think it's fair to say that everyone believes your luck is quickly running out."

Lexa felt her hands tense at her side, regretting that she foolishly didn't have a weapon on her. If she had, she'd have probably slit his throat right now for his despicable behaviour.

"Do you not remember how easy it was for my mother to get the backing of the others. They are done with you, Heda. If you carry on alone, then you will be dead before your time."

"My time and fate are my own. You have thirty seconds until I call my guards in to show you the exit to this city, Roan. And that is the polite option." She practically growled, rage pulsing through her veins with every beat of her heart.

"Now, now. I come with a very polite option for you commander." Roan smiled back across the table, the look neither suited nor flattered the man. "We could join together. No one would dare challenge us. The ice nation and your people combined. Our spirits would sit on that throne for a thousand years to come."

Lexa exhaled slowly as Roan finally made his point. She neither like it or valued it, but she knew now was not the time to be making even more enemies. Her armies were weak and her options for allies limited due to the treacherous nature of the coalition she had formed. "Roan, if you want a closer alliance between the Ice Nation and my people, that can be considered. But we cannot alienate the other clans. My plans for peace were not a mere statement. If we want to thrive then it's what we need to achieve."

Roan merely laughed at her words, the sight had Lexa fix him with a deathly gaze. "You misunderstand me, Heda. Our people already have an alliance. That is not what I am proposing."

"Then what is it you are proposing? I have had it with your riddles, just speak your mind." Lexa seethed, growing increasingly frustrated with every passing second.

"I am proposing that you and I form an alliance. If blood must have blood is no longer our way, then why can't a single commander no longer be our way too." Roan said slowly, gripping the dagger in his hand as he spoke. "I believe the Sky People, that you so clearly treasure, call it marriage? Every king needs his queen, Heda."

Lexa sat in a stunned silence. She felt repulsed with the very thought of it. Her fist slammed down on the table they sat at, gritting her teeth as she spoke. "I would sooner die, then call you my king. Guards!"

The warriors that she had dismissed previously entered the room with haste, looking to her for guidance with a concerned gaze.

"King Roan's presence is no longer welcome in Polis. Please kindly show him the closest exit so he may rejoin his people." Lexa breathed out slowly, trying to maintain some element of calm.

Roan stood up across from her and raised his hands by his head. The chuckle he exuded caused her entire body to tense. "I meant not offence, Heda. I know it is a big decision, so I shall allow you a few days to decide. I wouldn't keep me waiting too long though... I can get rather _impatient."_

Lexa __stayed fixed at the table as she heard Roan be escorted out behind her. She felt waves of nausea run through her as she thought of Roan's proposal. She couldn't. She wouldn't. But at the back of her mind the fear of what would happen if she didn't acquiesce his request haunted her like an unwelcome guest. War. It would mean another war with the Ice Nation and this time she was unsure whether she would be so victorious _._

Footsteps behind her caused her to stand in fury, head whipping round in preparation to cause Roan whatever amount of pain she could muster from her mere hands alone. She startled slightly when she realized it was one of her aides, quickly changing to a less aggressive posture.

"Apologies, Heda. I have word from one of the clans at the boundary line. They've sent you an urgent message."

"What is it? What's happened?" Lexa asked quickly, feeling her stomach drop at the thought that already war had broken out and lives had been lost.

"It's Wanheda. They have the body of Wanheda _."_


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke sighed as she slumped against a wet, rotten trunk. It hadn't even been more than a couple of hours since they'd left Camp Jaha, but she found herself missing the luxury of raging fires and dry clothes that she'd become accustomed too. Octavia and Lincoln sat across from her, their hands loosely laced as they all took a moment to catch their breath. Clarke managed a half smile at their intimacy, so lacking in its invasiveness but nevertheless obvious to anyone that looked at them just how in love that they were. She missed the person that it used to be obvious with for her. Her allies back at the Ark had risked everything to get Lincoln out to join them. Clarke had learnt that he'd been imprisoned as well, held accountable for his history and past with the grounders. It made her feel sick that her own people were treating others this way. Bellamy had managed to persuade some of the guards watching Lincoln to take an early break and had busted him out of his makeshift cell so that he could join herself and Octavia. Although Clarke would be eternally grateful for the help and knowledge that Lincoln possessed, she couldn't imagine the type of penance that both Bellamy and her mother were paying back at the Ark for their assistance.

She shook her head at the thought, taking gulps of the water that she had in the canteen by her side. They hadn't even travelled that far. But she was out of practice having lived in the comfort of Polis for some time and the pace that Lincoln had them moving at was relentless. Clearly being seen by either the Sky People or the grounders was not an option. It made Clarke realize how the number of people that she could call friend really had diminished.

They'd made a loose plan. Although Lincoln and Octavia hadn't liked it, there was little choice but to try and return to Polis. Little choice but to try and return to Lexa. Lexa was the only person that could help them. Clarke had realized that many of her own people were lost. As much as it pained her, she knew she'd have to put a stop to the masses to save the few that meant so much to her. She knew her commander could help her achieve this. If only she could just reach her.

They had decided they would try and weave their way through the grounder camps, Lincoln travelling ahead so that he could eye any scouts and divert their course accordingly. It had resulted in a lot of about turns and trekking through treacherous terrain, that as a result had Clarke so exhausted.

"We've got days more of this, Clarke." Lincoln said grimly. Even on horseback Polis was a fair ride, let alone on foot with mild concussion.

"We don't have any other choice, Lincoln. She'll help us. You know she will." Clarke shrugged, noting how Octavia had started to doze against his shoulder.

"She'll help you, Clarke." Lincoln said with half a smile, eyes gazing down at Octavia. "If it was just the two of us then I don't think we'd be so lucky. You forget a few months ago she wanted Octavia killed. And well, you've heard how they call me traitor."

"I think she just knows I have a sway with the Sky People. As much as she hates to admit it, she needs us. The good ones of us anyway." Clarke sighed, thinking about how few that number had actually become.

"I think it more has to do that she's in love with you, Clarke." Lincoln laughed, eyes looking up to Clarke as if she was stupid.

Clarke felt herself flush, swallowing thickly, body moving in random patterns as she tried to busy herself with other things. "You're mistaken, Lincoln. She loves her people. We get along but you know her better than I do. She doesn't love anything except her duty."

"You forget I've seen her in love before, Clarke." Lincoln retorted, raising his eyebrows slightly. Clarke hadn't even know that anyone knew that Lexa had told her about Costia. She guessed that gossip in Polis spread as quickly as it did in the Ark. "And believe me when I say it's very similar. Not many other ambassadors get to be the Commander's invited guest. Especially when they've killed hundreds of her own mere weeks before."

Clarke bit down on her lip as she listened to Lincoln's words. She knew it was true. She'd heard Lexa's almost confession a couple of days earlier. How Clarke had wished she could have found the strength to say the words with conviction. It was what had made Clarke want her. It was what had made Clarke need her so badly that night. She had entered that room planning to say a quick goodbye, yet had ended up staying for hours until Lexa knew how she felt about her, too. After what they'd been through together, love didn't seem like a strong enough word. But regardless, it was what she felt. Falling in love when every day felt like certain death wasn't the wisest thing to do. But she'd never been that smart when it came to Lexa.

"We need to get going." Clarke stated bluntly, uncomfortable with the current conversation. She didn't even know if she'd see Lexa again, but she hoped that if she did it would be for them to have this talk and no one else.

Clarke watched as Lincoln roused Octavia, her irritated mood lifting slightly as she laughed at how unbecoming Octavia could be when she was awoken early from a nap. She threw her friend the canteen she had been drinking from and rolled her eyes. An unspoken instruction for her to get herself in gear.

They walked for another hour before Lincoln journeyed off in front of them, convinced he'd heard the low hush of chatter. Clarke hadn't heard anything more than their own feet stamping on the wet soil and was certain it was just his overprotectiveness causing him some level of paranoia. Octavia and herself stayed close, eyes peering in the deep forest, looking for any potential signs of danger. Clarke made sure she had her hand gripped on the knife slung at her side. She'd learnt the harsh lessons of the ground and she'd be damned if she'd forget them now. She'd lost sight of Lincoln's back, heading in the same direction she'd last seen him travelling, hoping she'd soon come across some trace of him. The almost eerily silence of the woods around them was causing her body to tense and ironically she was almost pleading internally for the roar of a pauna or the scramble of weapons just so it would break the tension.

"Octavia, remind me to tell your douche of a boyfriend to stay in sight next time he wants to wander in the forest looking for bad guys." Clarke laughed, eyes staying forward as she called to her friend behind her.

"C-Clarke..." 

The ice cold fear she heard in Octavia's voice made her body freeze. It was like her limbs stopped functioning as the wave of terror spread through her. Slowly she turned back to her friend, teeth gritted as she awaited to see what was present behind her. She had her hand still gripped on the knife she had in her possession, but as she faced Octavia she could see that it was pointless.

Five masked men hovered in a semi circle behind her. One of the largest had Octavia gripped firmly against his chest as he held her from behind. The bright glint of metal reflecting in the daylight did not go amiss and she noticed how the sharp knife pressed against her friend's throat had already started to draw a deep red line at its base. The other four had a mix of arrows, axes and spears all pointed in her direction, a silent threat that she was not permitted to move. Just as she thought the situation could not get worse, she spotted two more grounders in the distance, carrying a bloodied and unconscious Lincoln over their shoulders. She said some small prayer of thanks that Octavia couldn't see the sight in the direction she was facing.

The men surrounding her barked orders in their native tongue that Clarke could not understand verbally, but she knew by their body language she needed to drop the knife. Begrudgingly she let the weapon fall to the ground, hands raising up to either side of her head as a show of submission.

"Kill order!" One of the men shouted at her, grip tightening on the spear that he was holding up to her.

"We mean no harm. I am trying to journey to Polis to meet with Heda. I am the ambassador of the thirteenth clan. I need council with your leader." Clarke pleaded, hoping that the mention of Lexa might scare them in to not harming them.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she saw the look of anger and defiance in the eyes of the men in front of her. Subconsciously, she took a step back from where she stood, wanting to create some distance between herself and her attackers.

"We do not recognise the 13th clan." The man holding the knife to Octavia's throat glowered, pressing the weapon in further so that Clarke heard Octavia cry out in pain.

"Wai-!" Clarke tried to stop them, but before she could even say a word she felt the dull crack of a weapon on the back of her head and then the feel of the damp soil on her face. She could just acknowledge herself being picked up as she lost her battle with the blackness.

Clarke woke several hours later. The pain in her head amplified even more than it had been when she'd woken with her concussion the day before. She looked around as she took in her surroundings and for a second mistook where she was. The warm furs, the dark material of the tent held up by strong beams of wood. She thought of Lexa. She thought of how she'd walk through the tent entrance any minute now and hold her close. She thought how she'd come and tell her everything was going to be okay and that she'd never be without her again. But her misguided thoughts were short lived. As she tried to move she felt her hands bound together by tough strips of leather. She looked around and saw a slightly beaten Octavia in a similar position to herself, the dark red stain on her neck sticking out against her skin.

Lincoln was sat up in the corner of their new prison, tied up more robustly than Octavia and Clarke put together. Clearly the grounders knew that he was not to be treated lightly. Clarke blinked her eyes several times, trying to force herself to remain conscious. Her body was screaming at her to sleep but she knew she had to stay awake and alert if she was ever going to make it out of her newest predicament.

She crawled over as best she could, trying to remain quiet as not to alert any outside attention. She shook Octavia's leg, softly at first but then more rigorously as she failed to wake. Finally Clarke watched as her friend regained consciousness, bound hands immediately coming up to the red gash on her neck. Her eyes widened as she looked at Clarke and then their surroundings, not experiencing the false sense of security that Clarke had.

"Where are we?" Octavia asked, the panic evident in her voice. Clarke could only shrug in answer, watching as even more panic set in to her friend. "Where's Lincoln? Have you seen him?"

Clarke immediately pointed over to her friend's boyfriend, hoping the sight of him alive, albeit unconscious, might calm her nerves and make Octavia slightly quieter. "He's alive. He's breathing. I think he was just knocked out like the rest of us."

Octavia slowly moved over to Lincoln, forcing herself to sit up next to him as she tried to wake him. After a minute he came round, repeating the same pattern of panic and reluctant understanding that both Clarke and Octavia had gone through.

"We need to get out of here. I don't even understand why we're still alive. The kill order doesn't leave any room for questions." Lincoln stated, looking round seemingly trying to find any way that they could escape.

Before they could even come up with a plan, they heard voices from outside the tent. In an almost rehearsed move of coordination, they dropped to where they had woken, feigning sleep in the vain hope it might buy them slightly more time.

Clarke couldn't help herself as she opened her eyes when she recognized the voice from outside the tent. Her suspicions were confirmed as the source of the voice entered the enclosure, smiling down at her rather precarious position.

"Roan? I don't understand..." She questioned, bewildered that she would be here under the capture of someone she thought more ally then enemy. Even though he was a grounder, Roan and her had formed some sort of bond when Clarke had assisted with the demise of his mother and the instatement of him as King of the Azgeda. Clarke had thought so anyway.

"Be still, Wanheda. You look a little worse for wear than the last time I saw you." Roan half laughed, leaning down to slash a knife through her binds.

Clarke's rubbed at her wrists as she sat up, still eyeing the man in front of her with a high level of caution.

"What's going on? Why are we here? I need to get to Lexa, Roan. You have no idea what's happening at the Ark." Clarke rambled, her desperation to get to safety and to Lexa far too apparent. Sensing there was no immediate threat, Octavia and Lincoln also woke from their faux rest, equally staring at Roan with a sense of danger and fear.

"I'm here for you simply, Clarke. And now evidentially your friends also. I take it you're a package deal." His eyes flashed darkly, causing a slow chill to move its way down Clarke's spine.

"What do you want with me? I told you, I need to get to Lexa. You need to get me to Polis so I can warn her of the attacks to your people." Clarke urged, growing frustrated with Roan's lack of understanding or compliance.

"Oh trust me. You'll be seeing your beloved commander soon. You don't really think that I'd be here through concern, Clarke. More about leverage." Roan smirked, watching as the dawn of realization formed on Clarke's face.

"What do you want from Lexa?" Clarke deadpanned, eyes fixed upon her new enemy as she spoke.

"In the spirit of honesty, I'll tell you." Roan started, walking round the room as he did. "You're the key to Heda's undoing. Her feelings for you cloud her judgement. When I was informed by my scouts that they'd seen a blonde warrior in the trees, then I knew it was you. I could have killed you there and then but then you'd be of little used to me. This way you get to live and I get what I've always wanted. It's good for both of us."

"And what is it you've always wanted." Clarke seethed, knowing that her foolish capture could jeopardize Lexa in every way.

"Power, of course. Lexa is no longer fit to lead. But I cannot overthrow her without a war, something no clan can afford as a result of you. So I plan to venture to Polis after this meeting and propose a union between myself and Heda. A marriage I believe you call it. As we both know she'll refuse, but she's in a rather precarious position as her army currently is bruised and weakened from it's many losses. However, her pride would still not allow her to relent to my wishes. But when one of he aides informs her that you have been found, she will ride here immediately. Then once I tell her you are my prisoner and your death will be the result of her defiance of my wishes... Well I guess you could say she won't have much choice in the matter."

Clarke felt her whole world crash around her at the unfolding of Roan's plan. Her body flopped back against itself, leaving herself on her knees in the dirty floor of the tent. She looked up to Roan to see him smirking and she wished more than ever she had some form of weapon that could end his life. She could lose her freedom, she could lose her mortality, but she could never lose Lexa. She could not lose Lexa to this man. She found a strength she didn't know she possessed as she felt herself jump up and lunge at the man in front of her. She had no further plan. No further plot than just inflicting all the pain she could at that very moment. As she was about to make contact, she felt herself pushed to the floor with a hefty blow. She was winded as she hit the ground, gasping for air as she tried to breath. Instantly Octavia's face filled her vision, eyes filled with apologies as she tried her best to hold Clarke in place.

"Clarke, you can't. I'm sorry but you can't we'll all be killed." Octavia choked out, eyes welling with tears as she betrayed her friend for all of their safety.

"You should listen to your friend, Clarke." Roan laughed one more time as he made his way towards the exit of the tent. "And don't worry. No doubt your commander will be here soon. I'm sorry it can't be a sweeter reunion." Roan said pointedly before leaving the room and with him taking the one fleeting chance Clarke had of happiness with him.


End file.
